Oh yea, I think we have Chemistry together
by mkrayearth
Summary: Dark is your typical bad boy and Krad is a generic quiet loner. When the two boys are forced together by an unlikely chemistry project, some chemistry also begins to take place. Will the two succumb to their obvious attraction? Chapter two up!
1. Chemistry class

"**Oh yea, that's right, I think we have **_**Chemistry**_** together."**

**A Dark xx Krad story**

((Sorry yaoi lovers, this is just a high school story about Dark and Krad, no magical things going on. Daisuke and the twin charade won't be showing up so if you favor Daisuke and twin pairings, leave now for your benefit.))

_Enjoy._

The class was boring, Dark couldn't help it. "As in horribly, gruesomely, kill-me-with-a-sharp-stick boring." Dark thought to himself as the teacher droned on and on about something relevant to Chemistry, Dark's lowest score on his report card.

"Why the hell did they stick me in an advanced science class anyways if I failed Biology too? Can't they just deem me 'unable to function academically normal in class' and let me drop out already." Dark began to think too much and the lack of sleep the night before was proving 'very useful' in doing nothing for him in class.

"Alright! Listen up!" The mid-twenty's teacher yelled to get the rest of the class's attention. "I have a project for you all and it will be worth major points on your final grade so please pay attention." She scanned the room and seeing as Dark was in the back of the classroom leaning his head on his elbow that dropped nearly all the way to the lab table from sleep deprivation, she didn't even see him.

"You will be able to choose partners for this project, two to a group please, considering this is a big assignment, choose your partners _wisely_." She said reiterating the last word to pound it into their brains.

Since Dark was functioning on little sleep and he had selective hearing anyways he only heard key words such as 'class project', 'group work', and the most ironic of all words 'pay attention'. Within upon seconds of hearing that, his heavy eyes drooped closed and his head plopped on the table with a 'thud'.

"Is Mr. Mousy even here?" The teacher, Miss Rio, asked as she checked the attendance roster. "Mr. Mousy . . . Dark? . . . Dark!" Miss Rio shouted across the classroom to get Dark's attention.

Her attempt failed.

The next thing Dark felt was a large and hard yard stick being smacked into his head. "Oww! Goddamnit vile woman!" Dark awoke yelling. His eyes glanced at Miss Rio, who stared along with the rest of the class in shock. "Miss Rio, did I tell you that you look ravishingly beautiful today?" Dark said putting on the ol' girl charmer act. "Save it for the principal, Dark." Miss Rio said as her eyebrow twitched profusely with annoyance and aggravation.

"Good morning Dr. Duzzel. How are you today?" Dark asked as he sat down in the oh-so-worn-in student chair and plopped his feet on the edge of the principal's desk and crossed them. "_Mr_. Duzzel, Dark, _Mr_. Duzzel." Mr. Duzzel sighed as he corrected Dark for the billionth time.

"Well, you didn't get a doctorate for nothing right? Might as well have someone call you Doctor, even if it's a kid you see every morning." Dark grinned and Mr. Duzzel sighed again. "You know, I prefer _not_ to see you every morning. Can't you just stay out of trouble for _one_ day?" Mr. Duzzel said as he got up from his plush black leather chair and walked around to kick Dark's feet off his desk.

"Aw, but where would the excitement be for you?" Dark said smiling again. "The excitement would be not seeing you everyday in my office!" Duzzel said with the strictness of a natural born principal. Dark huffed and folded his arms across his chest. Mr. Duzzel walked back over to his desk and picked up the attendance sheet for Dark's Chemistry class. "Now I am in charge of picking your partner for that class, knowing you, you'd pay the person to do it for you or force them to do it." The principal said as Dark scoffed "So much for free will . . ." Dark mumbled under his breath.

Duzzel's eyes scanned the page that held Dark's doom and came across a name that made his eyebrows raise in wonderment. "Your partner for your project is Krad Hikari." Mr. Duzzel said with a hint of a smirk on his wrinkled face. Dark almost fell out of his chair "_Krad_!" Dark scoffed again with more distaste than before. "Yes Mr. Mousy, Krad." He confirmed "But . . . _why_?" Dark said as the shock raised in his voice.

Duzzel sighed as he cleared his throat and prepared to explain. "Because he will--unlike you--get the project done and he--more likely than any of us--" Duzzel said referring to the teachers, "will get you to do a little schoolwork for a change." Duzzel raised his eyebrows when he heard a muffled "This is bullshit . . ." from Dark. "What was that, Mr. Mousy?" The principal asked, "I said, this is _bullshit_!" Dark yelled louder.

Seconds tolled by.

One minute.

"So . . . I'll see you in detention?" Dark asked "Yes, I suppose it is inevitable . . ." Mr. Duzzel said rolling his eyes and sighing as he made a gesture with his hand signaling that Dark could leave his office. On Dark's way out he waved to his aggravated principal and said "Nice talkin' to ya' Dr. Duzzel!" as he ducked out the door before Mr. Duzzel could object to 'Mister, not Doctor' again.

Dark walked slowly down the hall seriously contemplating skipping the rest of the class. He didn't want to see Krad. Didn't want to talk to Krad. Certainly didn't want to be partners with him. How did he get such bad luck, Krad of all people in his class, Krad. For the better part of his existence he ignored Krad. Acted like he wasn't even there. And it worked. He ignored Krad, Krad in turn ignored him. That was how it worked out after two years. They didn't work it out that way, the beautiful co-existence merely formed around them as they turned right around to embrace it.

This was bad. Dark knew all too well that this was very bad. "Fuck this." Dark mumbled under his breath as he gave in to the urge to skip. He turned on his heel and walked down the back hallway towards the back door out of school. It was still late September and the air was warm. Dark reveled in the sun and fished out a cigarette. He knew better than to smoke on school property and all but what the hell, today he felt like being a rebel. He hung the cigarette loosely from his lips as he flicked the Zippo and as he lit it he inhaled deeply feeling the smoke fill his lungs and sighed in contentment as he blew out and saw the wispy smoke rise in the late summer sky.

As he puffed on the cigarette he began to think maybe way too much for his own good again. He began to unwillingly think of Krad. His long blond hair that always draped over his shoulder and his smoldering yellow-gold eyes. How he hated his 'I look emo all the time' attitude, his sullen expression was a daily façade that no one ever saw him without. Krad was always way too pale, almost unhealthy looking. Compared to Dark's skin, which was naturally light in complexion, Krad looked like a ghost, better yet, an angel never been touched by the sun's warm gaze.

Dark snorted as he realized he dwelled on Krad way more than he'd have liked to. He also scoffed even more when he looked down at his cigarette between his fingers and saw it was burned down to the filter, the ashes drooping down towards the ground. He flicked the ashes off, took one more drag and as he exhaled he dropped it on the ground and stomped it out with his boot.

"I really need to quit." Dark brooded into the silence and felt with his hand in his pocket that he only had one more left.

Krad was watching the teacher as she scribbled notes on the board with a worn-in dry erase marker. He was diligently writing his own copy of the notes and every so often when Miss Rio said something and vivaciously moved her hands, her knee length skirt would ride up just enough to see her white lace slip underneath. "She takes this 'teacher' thing too seriously." Krad thought to himself.

She spoke some more about Chemistry but he half listened. Sure he'd write down the notes word for word but somehow today he couldn't focus on comprehending any of it. He was zoning out for the most part and was cruelly brought back into realization with a shouted name "Dark!" Miss Rio shouted trying to get Dark's attention. "Ugh . . . That_ name_." Krad thought to himself and cringed at hearing it aloud. She reiterated his vile name again and sighed as she grabbed the yard stick from her desk.

Krad dared a look behind him and saw Dark's purple hair sticking up from the table. He smiled and took pleasure in the fact that Dark had no idea the fate that awaited him. Miss Rio raised her arm above her head and pounded it into Dark's skull once. It was enough to wake him up cursing and to hear the reverberated sound of the 'crack' as it echoed in the room. Krad's eyes darted cautiously up to the front of the room again, Dark had gotten what he deserved for the day and he didn't need to see any more.

Miss Rio sent him to Mr. Duzzel's office and he cursed her under his breath as he passed Krad's desk with a 'whoosh' and slammed the door shut behind him. Krad cringed as he took in the earthy, spicy scent that Dark left in his wake. He cringed because he knew that smell. He cringed because he _liked_ that smell. He cringed because that smell was Dark through and through.

"I'm . . . Partners . . . With _Dark_?" Krad said the words slowly, trying to make sense of it all. Nope. Nothing got through.

"I'm sorry Krad but Mr. Duzzel picked you out in hopes that you might be able to help him." Miss Rio said in a pleading voice as she tried to explain to Krad. "I'll help him jump off a bridge, drown himself in a lake, and kill him if that's what you mean by helping." Krad thought bitterly to himself. He wanted to laugh and yell "No fucking way!" Krad wasn't like that though, as far as the teachers knew at least. He kept reserved, quiet, listened, and appeared to have understood every single word they cram down his throat. "I'll . . . _try_." Krad mumbled as he saw a delighted smile play across his Chemistry teacher's face.

She just didn't want to deal with him either. Miss Rio was being called to another part of the room so she went to attend the other parts of the class who had already paired up. Krad scowled and was still trying to make everything fit. Dark and Krad had no contact with each other for over two years and then suddenly put together by a stupid chemistry project?

Krad knew he was in hell.

He wanted to finish this project as soon as possible and go back to the blissful ignorance they both shared of each other's lives.

What's worse is that he couldn't even start the project. He couldn't talk to Dark about what they needed to do and that aggravated him. His eyes were fixed on the door as he waited for the slender, purple-haired fuck-up to walk through it.

Dark never came back to class.

First chapter, if that's what you want to call it, done. I hadn't even considered putting my Yaoi up on but thought I might as well and see what an unknown audience thinks of my first DarkxxKrad story. Don't worry, I will write more, although the teen rating is much needed. There will be a lot of swearing, and of course the smutty-ness that is the glory of Yaoi is also a precaution of readers. This isn't so bad but be warned, awaiting chapters will not be so polite. Anyways, I am sorry to readers who would like me to post chapters on a weekly basis. I seriously doubt that will happen, due to my procrastination skills and this being my senior year, much needs to be done. I will however say that YES I will put up more chapters as soon as I can get them up, so it won't be a month till you read the next chapter.

By the way--

I know this is very off topic and all, but if you have the time and she still has her account up, look up "Cacao Me" and read her Fruits basket story "Addiction" it is by far the BEST yaoi story I have ever read, it is YukixxKyo pairings but damn . . . Words cannot describe how amazing that story truly is. That story actually gave me the inspiration to re-type this story, after I finish this one, or perhaps maybe in-between, I'll probably start a YukixxKyo yaoi but I think I'm getting ahead of myself here.

Many hugs and kisses to Cacao Me for her wonderful stories of inspirational yaoi goodness!

--Mkrayearth

BTW I hate "tabbing" over so don't get annoyed with me if I don't use it much . . . if ever. I'm a writer in progress here and I know I should "start" using it but I can never get a right thought patturn to a story with all the tabbing to do, it just throws me off my "inspirational kick".


	2. Mind games

So I never got around to typing the beginning to this but short story--Dark went to go serve his detention but Mr. Duzzel sent him down to the Chemistry lab where he met Krad and told him to work on the project, the project, as you have noted hasn't been described only for the sole purpose that it isn't important, just that they have to work together on it.

I am so sorry for my fans who have stayed to see more chapters up, I am writing the third chapter to this as we speak and as long as I can figure out what to do with it, it should be up soon. By the way, I am sorry for the miscommunication. The yaoi story I wanted everyone to read for Fruits Basket isn't by Cacao Me, although she is a good author, check out some of her stories but the Addiction story is by Catrina, so many thanks to Catrina for her amazing yaoi stories to keep the rest of us going!

---

Chapter two

Mind games

---_Enjoy_---

Dark looked over at his partner working diligently on writing the formula down, his golden hair falling over his shoulder and spilled out on the table. Dark couldn't figure out why but his eyes raked over Krad in a way that in the back of Dark's mind he was shouting "_What are you _doing" but he didn't listen to his mind.

His eyes glanced him over. Once. Twice. Noticed things he wouldn't normally see, Krad's long blond eyelashes, how tall Krad was but how slender and tiny his waist looked. How silky smooth his skin looked and how his light full lips slightly parted as he concentrated on copying the work. Krad had asked him something but Dark couldn't understand what he said. He got lost in Krad's smoldering topaz eyes which looked up at Dark through long lashes with his pencil in hand and stopped at a new line.

" . . . Dark?" Krad pushed out of his mouth. Dark was looking at him funny. Not in a bad way but . . . an unusual so-not-Dark way, almost in an 'I-can't-take-my-eyes-off-you' look. Krad blushed before he wondered why, he hated Dark, would always hate Dark, didn't like Dark . . . couldn't pull his eyes away from Dark. His mop of purple hair, his liquid amethyst iris's, his ever-reddening cheeks as his lips closed and parted over and over again.

Dark couldn't think, he just acted. His hand flew up to grab Krad's hand as the pencil dropped from his clutched hand. Dark yanked Krad to him and crushed their lips together. Krad was shocked and Dark didn't know what he was doing. Krad's lips were sweet and soft. Dark loved it.

A half a second passed and Dark pulled away as his mind processed what his body forced upon him. What Dark didn't understand most of all was that he wanted it, wanted it _bad_. His hand still clutched Krad's and his eyes were wild with the passion of the kiss.

A few seconds passed and neither boy moved. They both may have been stunned but neither one said a word of moving or protesting. Dark noticed this and knew he wanted to take this further. As far as he can before Krad stops him. Dark's hand wrapped around the back of Krad's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This time Krad met Dark halfway and kissed him back, ferociously.

It was like fire, the passion set off like a bomb and Dark stood taking Krad with him, in three steps he forced Krad up against the wall, Krad's thin arms pinned above his head. The kiss deepened and Dark bit Krad's lip slightly to let him gain access into his mouth. It worked and Krad obeyed with a muffled moan. Dark slipped his tongue in and within seconds it was a battle to gain territory in the other's mouth.

Dark bit down on Krad's lower lip a little harder and pressed into him just a little more. Krad moaned and thought "_Should-of known Dark would like it rough_." They stopped kissing only to catch their breath and began at it again. Dark wanted more. He wanted to make Krad moan more. His lips left Krad's under protest and trailed kisses down his jaw and around to his neck. One small kiss was all it took to make Krad shiver and he could feel his knees go weak. Dark noticed and smiled as he kissed and sucked harder on the skin below his ear, with a groan from Krad, Dark bit down gently and grazed his teeth over the flesh. Goosebumps rose all down the left side of his body and Krad let a moan slip. Dark felt a wave of electricity coarse through his body when Krad moaned "Dark . . ." and grinded his hips into Krad, which created a delicious friction as both groaned lightly.

"Dark, Krad, I hope . . ." Miss Rio said upon opening the door and that was all both boys needed to bring them back to earth and as quick as could be, they shuffled out of their awkward position.

Both boys blushed and Dark looked up at the ceiling and scratched at his head. Krad stared at the ground.

"W-we're working Miss Rio . . ." Krad lied and bent down to pick up the fallen pencil. Miss Rio smiled and apologized for interrupting, she left swiftly and shut the door again. Dark and Krad simultaneously sighed in relief and a brief second was all that was needed for them to catch each other's gaze. Krad blushed.

"Ah . . .hell, guess we really should get some work done," Dark murmured.

"Actually, I think we've done enough for today," Krad said as he collected the stray papers on the desk, not daring any more glances at Dark.

"You've done it again." Dark said pulling out his last cigarette and held it between his lips as he fished around for his lighter. He needed the nicotine fix like he needed a hole in the head, really, _Krad??_

Krad stopped but didn't turn, "Done what?" he questioned.

Dark rolled his eyes as he took the cigarette out of his mouth so he could speak coherently. "You put your façade on again, and to think I thought I had dropped it, I mean, you even faltered in front of Miss 'I'm-concerned-about-my-students' and then the moment she's gone you stick it right back on as if nothing happened! You can't tell me that seconds before she walked in that you had it up, otherwise you certainly wouldn't have kissed me with such . . ." Dark searched for the word, "emotion," he finished and stuck his cigarette back in his mouth.

He never found his lighter so he just shrugged and thought "_What the hell, this is chemistry after all,_" so he turned the knob of 'strictly used for heating chemicals' fire and sucked deep as the cherry was lit.

"By the way, for someone who hates me, you're a pretty convincing kisser, not half bad at all--Hey!!" Dark yelled as Krad took his newly lit cigarette from his mouth and stomped it out.

"That was my last one!" Dark scoffed at Krad incredulously as Krad just put on a disgusted face.

"Since when do you smoke anyways? And your one to talk! You avoid me like I'm a leper!" Krad shouted back.

Dark sighed and scratched away at his skull, a trick he picked up when he was aggravated or hadn't the slightest clue what to say. "You and I . . .we haven't spoken for what, nearly two years? There's a lot about me that you don't know, I'm sure you've changed too, in fact, I see that you have."

Krad took a step back. It wasn't necessarily an insult but he was so hurt by the remark. It stung him almost as if Dark had slapped him or broke his wrist or something.

"So how many boys have you been kissing with that mouth?" Dark asked him generally curious and wide eyed, really wanting to know.

Krad was insulted again, was he saying he was gay? "Same question back to you."

Dark scoffed but smiled nonetheless, "Not a whole lot, you're my first when I'm sober and I usually don't swing this way, if my fan girls knew, it would just break their tiny little hearts. Count yourself lucky, I'd only do this for you."

Krad looked him in the eyes. Nothing ill-humored showed in them, only pure genuine truth.

"Well, I'm not gay," and just like that his mask was up again.

"Oh, good. So I can kiss you again and it wont mean anything," Dark smiled knowing full well that Krad knew he was joking around. Or was he?

"No!" Krad nearly shouted again but it was to no avail. Dark took two strides and in seconds his lips were on Krad's again. This time, it wasn't hot and steamy, it was sweet but still had the same amount of passion.

Just as swiftly as Dark had started the kiss he pulled back to reveal a stunned, closed-eyed, blissful Krad. Dark smiled.

"It slipped again," Dark whispered to Krad who opened his eyes feeling very used. 

Krad wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and mumbled "Perverted bastard . . ."

Dark just laughed but the only thing he said was a wave and a "See you tomorrow, lab partner." as he sauntered out the classroom like the past hour had meant nothing to him.

Krad scowled at himself even more. "_What is _wrong _with me??_" he thought to himself as he ducked into the nearest bathroom. Checking the mirror he sighed, a sigh of relief or a sigh of discontentment, one only knows. "_No bruise, hickey, scratch, nor red mark even left. Its as if it never happened . . ._" Krad mused to himself as he checked and re-checked his neck for any signs or forewarnings of hickeys.

"_I must be out of my mind to even want one . . ._"

---------

End of second chapter.

Do you all hate me for leaving it hanging like this? Truth be-told this is the first most _descriptive_ yaoi I've ever written. Fan's please praise me for having no shyness in writing any of this. I'll write more, definitely more chapters coming, so be patient. More chapters like this? You know it. Probably more . . .sexual?

You know you love me.

--Mkrayearth

((Btw, my newest obsession is the book series _Gossip Girl_ so I'll probably end all my stories with it now. Wish me luck on future chapters!!))


End file.
